Part Of Me
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: Toshiro looked around her body to the lurking figure in the doorway and his body froze in shock, teal eyes wide as the other person stepped into the light. He was staring...at himself. Or a copy of himself, a living, breathing, mirror image of his own body. (Yaoi, Ichi/Shiro/Shiro)


Hi hi everyone! I realize its been a while and I deeply apologize, just you know life lately. We all go through it. Anyway I was inspired by my lovely beta to write this as a welcome home present. I have my doubts about how well it is but you never know you still got it until you try it. Anyway enough with me, hopefully you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own any of these characters.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Toshiro groaned in annoyance at the disorientation he felt, he swallowed dryly wincing at the roughness in his throat. His body felt disconnected as if some one took him apart and carelessly threw him back together. One teal cracked open against the rays of sun shinning through the cracks in the blinds. He blinked through the white fringe of his hair up at the white of the plastered ceiling that was not his private rooms but of the Fourth Division quarters. Toshiros eyebrows frowned in confusion as to why he was there, he heard a slight rasp on the door then Unohona-tachio was stepping through with a serene smile gracing her features.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-tachio," she said, "I hope you feel much better today."

"What happened to me?"

"It seems Maruyi-tachio has taken certain liberalities dealing with your person," her smile turned cold as she answered.

He could feel a tick appearing on his forehead at the implications her words implied, it didn't help settle his uneasiness. He didn't make it a habit to be around the tachio because he found him unsettling but last night between the drunk wards and fighting off Kurosaki's flirtatious advances that he had run into the scientist. He could only remember being handed a drink that looked harmless enough that he downed it.

Quickly sitting up in bed, he yelled, "What the hell happened!"

"Calm yourself Histugaya-tachio, we're not sure the extent of Mayuri-tachios experiment has done but they're no lasting effects to be accounted for. It seems that the substance you consumed was an extraction that copied DNA and the results turned out to be well...exactly what he was hoping for." Unohona paused before looking over her shoulder, and then inclined her head.

Toshiro looked around her body to the lurking figure in the doorway and his body froze in shock, teal eyes wide as the other person stepped into the light. He was staring...at himself. Or a copy of himself, a living, breathing, mirror image of his own body. They stared at one another, considering the other before Toshiro felt his temper rising and gritted his teeth, feeling the temperature drop in the room.

"What now?" he said, eyeing his carbon copy.

* * *

The white haired tachio let out a frustrated sigh, resigned to the time being to be responsible for his other self. He stalked towards his own division worried that Matsumoto had been the one in charge all morning and knowing there would be paper work littering his desk. Toshiro glanced sideways at his companion, wondering if the figure was of his own free will.

"What are you staring at?" his copy frowned, looking over at him, "I am you, parts of you to be exact."

Toshiro blushed before looking forward but eventually his attention slid back over to his twin, "So you are saying you are not my mirror image?"

"Hai, I know your pain, your happiness, pride, and life because I am you but I could never replace you. Theirs a difference between the original and the copy but it doesn't change the fact we are the same person."

The tenth division captain considered the other for a long moment, smiling a little that some one else knew his loneliness. He made a surprised noise as a small pale hand wrapped around his and he looked at his mirrored face that held a small smile of its own.

They were a block away from the compound when a figured blocked their path; the restui wild in nature instantly gave way to who it was before the two small males reached him. Kurosaki Ichigo leaned against the wall casually, orange hair flaming against the white walls of Sereitei. His white hiaro, with the sleeves torn off, contrasted with his tanned skin, drawing attention to the strength the zero squad representative captain possessed. His own katana was strapped to his back in white wrappings, the bulky sword as big as its owner.

He flicked the orange bangs out of his face, brown eyes alighting to their approaching figures. Toshiro tightened his hold on his twin as that heated gaze possessed his form.

"Is their reason for you to be around my compound so often Kurosaki-tachio?" Toshiro said impatiently, tick forming again.

"Not really, I just like coming around here," the orange haired male shrugged, pushing himself off the wall. "It's where you are anyway."

"Neh! Don't say foolish things like that."

"But its true," Ichigo smirked, following the blush that over took the small males features. "I see your playing nice with your twin."

Toshiro frowned at the change in conversation, noticing that they had gotten steadily closer until his companion was huddled into his side, hand wrapped tightly in his. He could feel the heat from the close proximity, knowing they were both wearing red faces.

"This matter doesn't concern you of all people," Toshiro growled, teal eyes narrowed on the taller male.

"Keh. If you hadn't run off, it wouldn't have happened," Ichigo scowled, scratching his cheek lazily.

The white haired male blanched in disbelief, "I was getting away from you pervert! When will you see I have no interest in you?"

Ichigo stared down at him for a moment, pushing away from the wall to block the two small shigamini's path fully. He tched' as his eyes glanced away, "Didn't take you for a brat Toshiro."

"Hitsaguya-tachio!" Toshiro corrected, glaring up at the zero squad captain. "I'm not, you baka!"

"I think you are or you're just that oblivious," Ichigo argued, leaning down to press their faces closer.

The tenth division captain jerked at the closeness, becoming aware that he had been staring at the muscled expanse of chest before him. He averted his gaze to stare defiantly back at the brash male, flinching when a palm cupped his chin.

"Let me make myself clear then."

Toshiro froze in shock as firm lips pressed against his unmoving ones. Ichigos tongue pressed insistently to gain entrance, the smaller male tried to move his head but the roughen hand held him steady, he let out a gasp when teeth sunk into his lip. All protest was shoved down his throat as the orange haired mapped out the cavern of his mouth. He couldn't stop the whimper that left him when Ichigo stroked seductively against his tongue. Small puffs of air were sucked through his lungs when the taller male pulled back enough for him to breath. Toshiro blinked his eyes open staring into the hooded brown that held smugness to them.

"Baka!" Toshiros forgotten twin yelled out, pulling his other away from the captain. "Stay away from us!"

The taller male opened his mouth the reply but his attention was pulled to the Hell butterfly perched on his shoulder. Listening to the message, Ichigo sighed in irritation before looking at the small boys huddled together. He smirked at the obvious flush of arousal that had overtaken the two, despite their tempered expressions.

"I'll see you later Toshiro," Ichigo said, flash stepping away the next second.

The small captain didn't have the fuse to correct the wayward teen instead he buried his head into the neck of his twin self.

* * *

Toshiro glanced away for the fifty time since he started on his paper work with his twin helping after they kicked Matsumoto out for sleeping on the job. They had moved it to the couch because the chair was uncomfortable to sit in with two of them pressed together. It's been an hour of them sitting there and the real Toshiro considering what it would be like to kiss himself. The white haired captain glanced up again only to startle as he found his own eyes looking back at him.

_'It wouldn't hurt anything,'_ Toshiro reasoned with himself as he glanced down at the others lips.

He licked his lips, watching his twin lean forward to follow the movement. Their lips meet in satisfied moans, tongues dancing around each other. The small captains held onto each other with need, letting identical pairs of hands explore the others body. Clothes began to disappear as naked flesh met naked flesh, hardened buds rubbing against the others and members becoming erect. Toshiro gasped as his cock was exposed, hands blindingly exposing his twin who groaned as they came into contact.

"Well this is different," a voice said from the doorway, Toshiro froze at the sound looking at the looming figure of Kurosaki standing in the entrance of his office.

"Ever heard of knocking Kurosaki?" Toshiro scowled, embarrassed to be caught in the act by the orange head of all people.

"I did."

Ichigo let the door slide close behind him; he unstrapped his zanpakuto and lent it against the wall. He stood next to the couch letting his gaze glide over the naked males; one hand let the knot in his obi slide free and his top floated to the floor along with his hairo. The taller male settled into the corner of the couch, relaxed, legs spread wide, and arms thrown over the back and side of the green material. The orange haired captain considered the two, head cocked to the side.

"Come here," Ichigo said, his hand lifting to beckon the two to him. His other slid down the black material of his hakama, hissing as the air hit his erect member.

Toshiro could feel his face flame at the blatant display of desire the other showed, his own erection pulsed at the thick flesh that proved the orange haired captain wasn't over compensating. He let out a soft moan, hearing it echo by his twin who slowly climbed from over his form. He couldn't look away as his twin dropped between Ichigos thighs, tongue sneaking out to lap lovingly at the head. His own thighs clenched together in embarrassment, watching his copies mouth stretch wide around the cock.

"Ah!" Toshiro squeaked, a strong hand pulled him down the couch and pulled him up till he was flush against the orange heads side.

Teal eyes looked down the length of the muscular chest at the bobbing head of his twin, growing redder as his own member dripped. He protested when a hand forced him down and pulled his other up, hearing a faint whimper. The hot flesh filled his mouth, stretching his mouth wide to the point it burned. He could hear the zero squad captain moans as he thrust in and out of his mouth. His hands scratched against Ichigos thighs trying to pull up but the orange haired male pushed on his head more causing him to gag. Toshiro grasped for breath glaring up at Ichigo with tear filled eyes.

"What the hell Kurosaki!" Toshiro scowled.

"Tch. Stop acting like a brat, you know you like it," Ichigo leered back at him, brown eyes dark and hungry.

Toshiro looked away scowling, looking down at his twin who had gone back to licking at the orange haired males cock. His twin stared back at him, with desperate need shining in his own eyes. His copy pulled off the red flesh and then they were kissing.

Ichigo growled at the sight of the two small captains, grabbing both white locks and forcing the real Toshiro up, took possession of the swollen lips. He worked at the small male, biting and licking out the hot cavern. His hand slide down the white haired captains body pausing as he slid a finger over the pink hole, teasing around the rim of Toshiros entrance. The pale body shuddered and the prodigy choked on a moan, squirming against the hand. Ichigo pulled back as he shoved his finger in to the knuckle, Toshiro threw his head back face furrowing at the feel of the foreign object. The orange haired male glanced down to the other small figure watching with rapt attention at the defiling of his twin.

Toshiro gasped as hands spread him open than a warm, wet, appendage wiggled its way next to the invading finger. He looked behind him to see it was his twins tongue dipping in, out and around his rim.

"No, -ah- that's dirty!" The white haired male protested, struggling away from the two.

"It's going to hurt if we don't prepare you," Ichigo said, gripping the small waist as he shoved a second finger in along with the other.

The small captain's mouth gaped open to reply but his speech was rendered at the pleasure curling up his spine, every time the slim fingers scissored him open, grazing against something inside him. His hips started shifting to get the same feeling, unconsciously riding the appendages stuffing him open. The warm build of climax started flowing over the small male, growing with every thrust and grind that forced the fingers into that special spot.

"Kurosaki, I can't," Toshiro panted, teal eyes blown wide in ecstasy.

Ichigo smirked against the pale neck, biting at an already vivid hickey he screwed in a third finger and stroked the petite cock. The white haired captain arched into the taller male as he painted the tan hand and his own stomach in release. When Toshiro came down from high, he blinked at the sight of his twin laying under him as he was forced up on all fours. Small pale hands, the same as his own, pulled him till their mouths were moving sensuously together and the captain could feel himself becoming hard again.

Toshiro jerked back with a strangled sound when strong hands gripped his hips and he could feel every thick, hard inch of the orange haired male slide into him. Glaring over his shoulder, he barked out, "Warn somebody before you do that baka!"

"Shut up," Ichigo growled, forcing himself to hilt inside of the petite male. He leaned over the two small captains, digging a hand into the couch by the white locks and plastering him against the pale form. "It's obvious you like it."

The white haired male buckled under the weight of the bigger captain, pressing closer to his doppelganger who groaned in need. Toshiro could do nothing but pant over his other form as the orange haired captain began to move within his taut form, taking everything he had to give. Teal eyes blinked down at the pliant form withering into its own stroking hand, watching in between them as the orange haired male split the smaller captain on his cock. Toshiro forced him to move up the couch until he was faced with his erect member dripping for release. He could hear the moan from above him as he took the hardened flesh into his mouth, his eyes screwed shut as more was forced down his throat the harder Ichigo moved.

Toshiro let his twin fuck into his mouth with abandon, breathing around the small member as his body was used. He tried swallowing as the white liquid burst down his throat but some escaped down the sides when Ichigo pulled him until he was upright in his lap.

The orange haired male bit into the hickey ridden neck taking the small captain in hand, feeling the small male pulse in his hand as he stroked in earnest. Ichigo forced himself deeper into the hot cavern, making the white haired captain scream louder with every hit to his spot. Toshiro feel pliant as his second climax was forced out of him, whimpering at the added sensitivity of Ichigos cum filling him up.

The small male crawled away from the taller male, falling into his twins open arms as they laid together in exhaustion. Toshiro frowned at the uncomfortable feel of cum leaking from his sore entrance and sticking to his thighs. He scowled at the orange haired male, staring at them with an self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Get out," Toshiro demanded, leg striking out at the other captain, eyes widening as he grabbed his ankle in a firm hold.

"No," Ichigo shook his head, orange hair flowing with the movement before he licked the small captain's ankle. "Brat."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Until next time my lovely's ~Danceofsakura


End file.
